I Love You
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: GermanyXPrussia; Prussia comes home drunk and angery and ruins the whole house. Will Germany forgive him? Oneshot. R


OKAII Prussia and Germany

Summary: This is a story of Germany && Prussia. GERMANCEST! This was a request!

Chapter One: Memories

Prussia POV

I was walking to Germany's house for a quick drink, It has been a while since we have talked. I knocked on the door. He was probably sleeping. I hope he isn't mad at me still.

Flashback:

Germany was at the grocery store while Prussia was at his house drunk. He got into a fight earlier and came home mad. He was breaking glass, breaking pictures, punching holes into the walls, and yelling at nothing.

Germany came in and dropped _everything_. He was beyond pissed.

"Prussia! What the hell? What the hell happened here?" Yelled the angry blond.

"F-Fuck off! I'm not in the fu*hic*cking m-mood!"

Germany was furious. "I AM DONE WITH YOU! GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WANT YOU GONE BY NOON!" He yelled and stomped into his room and went to bed.

End Flashback:

I walked over to his bed and looked at him. I shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at me. Dah hell?

"What time is it?" He told me. I looked at the clock. It read _2:54 pm. _

"Almost three." I told him.

"...I told you to get out by noon." He said to me. Still glaring at me. Hugging the pillow next to him.

"Huh? W-What do you mean _get out_?"

"I kicked you out. Now leave."

My eyes widened. He kicked me out? I thought we were close brothers.

"B-but. Where will I go? I have no one! Please don't kick me out. I'll never drink in this house again! I promise!"

"Gilbert, I already know you can't stand one day without beer. I have already made up my mind."

"But-"

"LEAVE!" He yelled at me. That angered me. I'm his older brother! How dare he treat me like this!

"Fine! I don't need you! I can live on my own without any help! Especially from _you_!" I stormed out of the house. I didn't care for my belongings. They were no use to me anymore.

Germany POV

Hmph. Serves him right. He better have cleaned up my living room.

I walked into my living room finding it to be the same way it was when I went to bed. I sighed. The _least_ he could do is clean up this damn house.

I started to pick up broken dishes and fixed the couches. Eh, It's going to get pretty lonely in this house.

After the house was cleaned up, except for the holes in the wall which I will fix later, I called Italy.

(Bold: Italy Italic: Germany)

**Hello?**

_Hello Italy, It's Germany. _

**Ve~Germany! **

_Uh, Ja. Would y-you like to c-come over for some w-wurst?_

**Ve~I don't like wurst! How about tea? Or pasta! Or Ravioli, Lasagna, Chicken Parmesan, and-**

_Uh, Tea is fine._

**Okay! Bye Germany!**

_Uh. Bye._

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make the tea. When it was ready, Italy knocked on the door just in time.

I opened the door and saw Italy with a big smile on his face. He jumped into me and gave me a tight hug. I just patted his back.

"G-Good Morning Italy." I said to him.

"Ve~Good morning to you as well, Germany! Is the tea ready?" He asked me. I nodded. When he walked in he was surprised.

"Germany! What happened to you're walls? They're all messed up!"

"Prussia drank a little too much and came home angry. It was much worse. I just need to fix the walls and the broken frames."

"Oh! How horrible! Where is Gilbert now?"

"Uh...I kind of kicked him out of my house."

"Ve! Why? It was only one time!"

"No, Italy. It was more than once. Many times actually."

"Hm. I feel bad for him. He has no where to go."

"Why? He's a careless drunk! And you hardly know him." I said drinking a little bit of my tea.

"Remember Doitsu! I am Italian! I love everyone. Even you!" He said touching my nose. I blushed lightly. He drank some of his tea.

"I think you should give him another chance. He _is _your older brother." he says to me.

"You know what. I think you're right, Italia. Thank you." I said. Giving his a friendly smile. Which made him blush.

~Prussia POV~

I was tired. Hungry. And needed beer. And It was only one day! It's official. I need Germany in my life. I missed him. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to hear his deep voice. I love him. He's my brother.

Pools of tears formed in my eyes. I missed him so much.

"Thats it. I'm going back" I said to myself and Gilbert. Gilbert just looked at me and chirped. Hah, Im talking to a fucking bird.

I turned around and headed home. And of course, it started to rain. Just what I needed.

~Germany POV~ **One week later**

I was laying bed. I heard knocking. I went to the door and opened it. It was Prussia. He was...crying. He was shivering, soaking wet. And...crying! I rushed him in and sat him down on the couch.

"G-Germany. I-I'm so sorry. Please take me back. I love you and you're my brother! Please dont hate me anymore!" He pulled me into an embrace. It was...warm. I hugged him back. I _did_ miss him. And I _did_ love him. I rested my chin on his head. I kissed his forhead.

"Gilbert. I will _never_ hate you. Of course I will take you back. Just. Don't get drunk. Come on lets go to bed. You must be tired." I told him. He nodded quickly.

I kind of moved our beds together to have more room. So I guess me and Prussia share one bed now. He seemed okay with it. I went into bed first and him second. It was a quiet moment until he cuddled up to me. I looked at him with a smile. A smile he hasent seen for a week. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. We slept that way until morning. Prussia, not even in words, I can tell you how much you mean to me.

Good? GOOOODDD? If you want to review, NO...FLAMES. ^^ Thanks!

I will be accepting story requests from my readers. Email me at and request any story as long as it has to do with Kingdom Hearts, InuYasha, or Hetalia. Thanks again.

-KHHetalia969


End file.
